


Boring Days are for Those who don’t make History

by MegMarch1880



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elwings mentioned, Feels, Gen, How do you handle someone not dead, LOTR prompt challenge, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: Gil-Galad was having a great day. Now, well now his day is much more exciting but still good. He couldn’t say that the day was at all bad.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2020





	Boring Days are for Those who don’t make History

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [LotR_SeSa_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LotR_SeSa_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Elrond and Elros were presumed dead years ago, as no word of them has come since Gil-Estel rose. But now they've appeared at Gil-Galad's court out of the blue, seeming perfectly well and calling Maedhros and Maglor their parents. What's going on?
> 
> POV Gil-Galad or someone else who isn't the twins

The day started like any other day. It had been quiet, peaceful. You know, the type of day that Gil-Galad enjoyed and rarely got to enjoy. Cirdan strode into his office. “Your highness, we have strange guests.” Gil-Galad raised his eyebrow, “Strange guests? Explain.” “They’re well, they’re claiming to be Elrond and Elros, my lord.”  
Gil-Galad, “Do they look like them?”  
Cirdan shrugged, “They match the descriptions that we’ve been told as well as the ones from Elwing. However, that’s not the most surprising part.”  
Gil-Galad was not sure he wanted to hear the most surprising part. This had been such a nice peaceful day.  
”What’s the most surprising part?”  
Cirdan sighed, “Perhaps it might be more believable coming from them.”  
Gil-Galad sighed, this was not making him feel better about this. “Bring them in, then. Is there anything that they wanted? “  
Cirdan sighed, “Nothing other than knowledge and training.”  
Gil-Galad blinked, “So they at least believe they are Elrond and Elros.”  
Cirdan shrugged, “That seems likely since we would be inclined to let any elf found to learn with us if desired.”  
Gil-Galad sat and quietly prayed to Ulmo while Cirdan fetched the boys. “Ulmo, please, please let them be Elwing’s boys. So that she might somehow know that they are alright.”  
The knock on the door brought him to the present and in they walked. Gil-Galad blinked. He had never seen Elwing’s boys in person but he was convinced. “Elrond, Elros?”  
Elrond smiled, “We are indeed.”  
“How?”  
Elros smirked slightly, “How what? How did we get here? How did we survive? How did we turn out this amazing?”  
Gil-Galad mentally sighed, clearly their sense of humor hadn’t left them.  
“How did you survive?” He’d start with that one.  
Elrond and Elros exchanged looks, “It’s a bit of a complicated tale. Are you sure that is what you’d like us to discuss first. We’re prepared to prove our identities.”  
Gil-Galad even now could feel the slightest sea breeze. “I have more assurance than I need to assure me that you who you are.”  
Cirdan moved to leave to let the rest of Nevrast that Elwing’s boys had been found.  
Elrond turned, “If you could stay Cirdan, it would be greatly appreciated it.”  
Cirdan raised an eyebrow, but turned back to his spot.  
Gil-Galad sighed, “How did you survive?”  
Elrond sighed, “Understand that we will not tell you where we last saw them even though we know they are no longer there.”  
Gil-Galad nodded, though mentally wandering who could have saved them that would have caused that response. Maybe dwarves? Men? Part of the Valar?  
“Maglor and Maedrhos took us from the attack and raised us.”

 _'The next part of the manuscript is incredibly smudged. It is debated amongst scholars if this was smudged to hide the language used or Gil-Galad passing out.' Tag_

Cirdan spoke, “How was your childhood with them?”  
The next two hours followed stories of weapons training, music lessons, history lessons, focus on family, and many lectures about the value of being careful with vows.  
Gil-Galad was sure that there were bad stories in their childhood. He was sure they were hiding things. But he was comforted by what he was hearing. The stories and the number of them without any thought and the lightest prompt. How the stories were linked by fond memories. The fact that they didn’t hide the fact that they knew what Maglor and Maedros and what others had done.  
He felt the pressure and knew the question had to be asked, “What happened to your mother?”  
Ulmo had been less than clear on the details.  
Elrond shrugged, “She jumped out of the window with the simaril, according to Maglor. They searched for her body but they never found it. Maedrhos insists that he saw it turn into a bird.”  
Elros snorts, “Don’t pretend you still believe that fairytale they told us when we were young.”  
Elrond sighed, “You know that Maedrhos never budged on that. So despite my doubt in that. It is the only information we have.”  
Gil-Galad blinked, “They were very honest with you.”  
Elrond nodded, “They were very good about that.”  
Cirdan coughed slightly, “For the record, Maedrhos was correct, you know.”  
Elrond and Elros both spun and looked at him, “How do you know that?”  
“Ulmo told us when we asked what had happened. By the time we arrived, there was no survivors left.”  
Gil-Galad felt bad for breaking in but ...”Is there any way I can convince you to tell us where you last saw them? For that matter why did you leave them?”  
Elrond sighed, “They were determined for us to have a normal life. They had us go hunting and had moved camp after we had left. Why do you want to know?”  
Gil-Galad sighed, he had wanted to avoid this. “How much do you know of my history?”  
Two blank sets of eyes stared back at him. Gil-Galad sighed he was hoping to avoid this.  
“The knowledge of who my father is has been a hotly debated topic for many years.”  
Elrond and Elros blinked looked at each other and then blinked again.  
Elros looked at him, “You hope they might know who your father was?”  
Gil-Galad sighed, “That’s one possibility.”  
“How could they?”  
Cirdan sighed, “Most likely Gil-Galad’s father is Faenorian. Most of whom are dead or went West.”  
Elrond blinked, “You want to ask them which one of their dead or gone brothers’ is your father.”  
Gil-Galad winced, “It sounds so wrong when you put it like that. In any case one of them is also a potential.”  
Elrond and Elros looked at each other again.  
“We will discuss this and let you know.”  
Gil-Galad nodded, “Thank you, you are of course welcome to stay.”


End file.
